User blog:Wachowman/Parody 99. ERB vs VGRB (Mario vs Sonic)
Wachow: We're almost done Grav, soon, I'll never have to talk to you again or boss around Leandro for covers (<3) Gravity: hey, this is probably your best Season yet...do you even go by Seasons? Wachow: nah, cause then I won't finish it like all my Series. Gravity:...oh...k... Wachow: anyways, let me talk to the audience for a second. Hey guys! You might've noticed that this Parody is a Parody of a non-ERB battle, you'd be correct! I really wanted this wave of Parodies to end on 100 so I did some thinking and Mario vs Sonic by Cam himself is honestly my favorite fanmade battle on YouTube...actually it's my favorite in general. Gravity: So this Parody- Wachow: SHUT THE FUCK UP GRAVITY AND GET ME DISS INFO FOR THE FINALE!...If you aren't familiar with Mario vs Sonic, I highly recommend you watch it, and also read this Parody to it cause this is actually my new favorite Parody. That should be all, Grav will you do the- Gravity: Fuck you do it yourself. Wachow: hey, we can't have a sequel yet, there's no more battles...*sigh* EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! RAPPER ONE: NICEPETER VS RAPPER TWO: CAM GREELY RAP! Cam Let’s go back to Twenty-Ten When YouTube Users actually liked what you were makin'. You're aching to go back to how you started out, If you need a replacement that's me, no doubt! As you take a break for a year, Letting out Steam like it's your career. Make this grown up failed song creator cry, With a loss much harder than when you loss Sulai! You make a BTS for some extra cash, How you expect to keep Subs when your last season was trash! I ain't that Nice, Pete, we know I'm the best, And my spotlight isn't stolen, by my guests! Telling fans lies saying they Decide, I guess that's why you're barely seen in Rewinds! Call this your first horror rap, cause you'll be scared, As you're whole fanbase leaves, just like all your hair! Peter The OG rapper that you copied for fame, Is in the house now to show you rapping ain't a Game! You're falling flat, taking raps from people on the chat! But for us to even know you, you had to ride Mat! You're softer than Stoff, your Dante rip-off! Eat all these dicks, make sure you don't cough! Making five battles every year as your ratings decrease, Your channels falling like ERBP! I'll Dis Rap you and I won't need Lloyd, For this unemployed boy who will soon be destroyed! Getting a million subs is way beyond him, Butting into our battles when we don't want him! Playing characters perfectly is one of my guarantees, You'll get a thrift store costume and think that's all you need! Keep doing what you do now, and you'll never last, Your lines are the worst here like Darwin vs Ash! Cam Well well Peter, isn't this nice, That's the battle you stole and then asked for advice. You're like your Wiki font, it seems you're feeling Blue, Can't quit for a family, like you quit ERB News! You know Lloyd would be fine if he only had Zach, Than cursing addicted potheads who suck with Bats! Just know I'm the only fanmaker that you approved! I get much more praise, even with less views! Peter You're admitting you're less popular? Well this should be more fun, Meanwhile this is so one-sided I don't need to ask WHO WON! Winning Streamy's, we're the biggest channel on YouTube I get famous Internet stars you always have the same group! Dissing all your vids cause they've been done before, Kick you like I did to Night and get you on the floor! So stay in our shadow as we leave you in the dark, You'll never beat us and that's why you couldn't get Mark! RAP OVER! WHICH USERS WILL BE NEXT?! EPIC RAP BATTLES- *Joe is seen surrounded by four silhouettes* ...WIKI- *GIR is seen standing on top of a pyramid* ...PARODIES! ...Also someone should totally just show this to Cam <3 Who Won? Cam Peter Category:Blog posts